The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat transfer systems for use in various applications, such as a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbines generators are often used to produce electricity for a power grid. The gas turbine generators are typically stationary units disposed in a power plant, such as an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant. However, the gas turbine generators also may be used in mobile units, such as large trailers. These mobile gas turbine generators are useful for locations subject to a natural disaster, a brownout, a blackout, or other power outages. Gas turbines may experience very diverse environmental conditions based on their location. For instance, when these gas turbines are used in cold climates ice can form on the filters as the gas turbine intakes air. Icing whether on the filter or elsewhere in the flow path can obstruct the airflow and degrade turbine performance. Unfortunately, ice has the potential to buildup and if it becomes detached can cause engine failure. Gas turbines damaged from ice can be costly to repair and may require significant downtime.